User talk:HavocReaper48
Hello I am from MarioWiki (wikia) and Mario Fanon Wiki. I used to vandalize MarioWiki, but I learned it was wrong and I hate Shy Guys. Did you want me to help out this wiki? Shy Guys Suck 12:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, any help is welcome here. --HavocReaper'48 14:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Why are level articles redirected to their own world? The world articles are shorter and then the page will be kinda log. I don't care though it is your choice. Shy Guys Suck 19:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please see: Forum:Articles on levels. I was gonna start the project eventually, but you can go ahead if you agree. --HavocReaper'48 20:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and no problem XD. Shy Guys Suck 18:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks Personal Question I know you're a regular at Smashwiki, which brings up a question, do you like or hate the fact that 3rd party characters like Sonic and Snake were in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Kapodaco 22:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Please use Donkey Kong Wiki:IRC for personal or off-wiki questions like that. I thought it was a good idea and I'd like to see more. --HavocReaper'48 22:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :This is not a discussion you should have on a user talk page. Discussions like this should be held on Donkey Kong Wiki's IRC channel. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hey I'd like to talk to you on IRC before you resolve certain current wiki matters. Thanks, Shadowcrest 03:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey, it's not letting me on the IRC page, is there a certain file I need on my computer to get it started?Kapodaco 00:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :What client are you using to connect? (Chatzilla, XChat, mIRC are some common ones.) Or are you trying to use a browser-based one, like Wikia's gateway or http://mibbit.com? (which generally suck) Shadowcrest 01:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would get back on, if I had any clue on what to do there, I was completely confused when I arrived, I didn't know what was going on O.o do you type stuff? Or what? Please explain it to me. Kapodaco 04:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just get back and I'll explain everything. --HavocReaper'48 04:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) TNT Knocka - Resolved Hi, thanks for letting me know about the TNT Knocka. I pride myself on knowing just about everything there is to know about DKC3, but only the Snes Version. I've only played the GBA version all the way through once, a long time ago... Anyway, in the video you mentioned, I noticed a difference between the SNES and GBA versions. In the video, a TNT Knocka was used to destroy the Koin. This is not possible in the snes version, (of course I mean destroying it with regular TNT Barrels, not the non-existent Knocka...). Here's what I mean - Youtube --Preceding unsigned comment made by Kingizor, 17:59, August 25, 2010 :Well, it appears to be possible in the GBA version, probably due to some glitch or limitation (I've never done it myself though). You should tweak the article to say "...an unused enemy in the Super Nintendo version of DKC3, but are found in the GBA version". Also, so you say you're a DKC3 expert? Can you help me in the making of the Brothers Bears articles? You'll find their images in Dixie's Photo Album. Lastly, please sign comments to talk pages with four tildes at the end- "~~~~". Thanks. --Havoc'48 22:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure, I'm happy to help. Kingizor 22:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Yeah, no problem I made the same mistake as you at first. The size of a badge is 128x128, such as this one: LINK. What I did at first was just drag a badge over to a new tab (like this), initially thinking that the badges were 90x90, but what I didn't realize was that it was a shrunken image. Also, take note that, unfortunately (as far as I know), you are required to use the frames that are provided (i.e., the bronze star, silver circle, and gold star), or else the badge will look rather silly (you'll see what I mean if you don't add it). Here are links to each type of badge. You'll have to crop the images out yourself (sorry, but I'm not currently on the computer that has the frames minus the image): BRONZE STAR EXAMPLE SILVER CIRCLE EXAMPLE GOLD STAR EXAMPLE --Bentendo :Thanks a lot, I'll see if I can Photoshop & modify some badges soon. --Havoc'48 22:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry,I got carried away with getting achievments and i edited your page, but when i put the DS pictures on they got screwed up, sorry againJaybeegee 21:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Jaybeegee 21:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Try not to get too focused on getting achievements over adding to the wiki. If you want pages to edit legitimately, there are plenty of article stubs you can fix. Also, please post new messages at the bottom of the talk page. --Havoc'48 21:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't have to sign twice. Also, I'd like to point out that I deleted the pictures because they weren't needed. Nothing was wrong, they just got deleted.--MegaTron1XD 21:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) TAKE MEGAS ADMINSHIP AWAY NOW! Hey Havoc, Mega has been being so fucking annoying lately, I wont you to take his adminship away cause he keeps on blocking me on IRC and keeps on saying shit to me. He's also constantly ignoring my arguements like a dumbass and then he constantly calls me a dumbass. Also Salad banned me from the irc so can you block those 2 permanently and basically punish them? Doc King 23:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :He has been blocked for a week, as he himself will troll and harrases us off wiki.--MegaTron1XD 00:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yup I am back. Slipknot Darkrai 20:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I haven't changed much, but I quit Wikia for 2 months because I was angry with Wikia for abusing me though last month I got Donkey Kong Land, Donkey Kong Land 2, and Donkey Kong Land III so that is something recent about me. Glad to see you again :) Slipknot Darkrai 21:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we've started a project to make level articles since you were gone, and it's been going pretty slow. We could use your help, but, please, use the standard level article procedure as seen on Winky's Walkway, Pirate Panic, and Lakeside Limbo for their respective games. I also made a level template. Lastly, please try to break your habit of starting an article like "X is a Y that appeared in Z. This article is a stub". In other news, the community has grown, I made an awesome stub template, and we've made a lot of progress in article making. --Havoc'48 21:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Need some template help Sure thing! Just give me the details of what you want for the templates exactly: DK logos? Bananas? Greenish with little palm trees and coconut/banana sprites? PS: Sorry I haven't been much help here but I started taking comp. repair classes so its been cutting pretty deep into my schedule... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, all of the above sounds fine. I mean, the DK logo is a little iffy for a jungle, but sounds good. Good to see you're checking in, at least. --Havoc'48 19:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well then, as soon as I have some prototypes done I'll show them to you and you can tell me which ones you like best! The Forgotten Banana is out! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply Whoops sorry about that I will get to it right away on my next articles. By the way can you help me on the Donkey Kong Country 3 level articles because I need some help with all that work. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 20:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking of getting some more original DKC level articles first. I'll do a little from each game until they're done. --Havoc'48 20:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I requested for adminship for now and until it is time for it to happen, etc. Plz tell me when I am ready. Slipknot Darkrai 21:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Your grammar makes it hard for me to understand what you're asking, but if it's about your RFA you need to wait for other votes. --Havoc'48 21:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mario Articles Why can't we create articles like Fire Mario? Because in spin-offs with Donkey Kong in the game, it is like Mario may shoot a fireball at Donkey Kong. This wiki would then make more sense to me if you would allow that. Slipknot Darkrai 15:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what? We're not a wiki on Mario, we're a wiki on Donkey Kong. Fire Mario is irrelevant unless has has actually made a canon-wise appearance, and even so it'd probably be merged with the Mario article we already have. --Havoc'48 19:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I created the Goomba article because they have some revelance to Donkey Kong like they are sometimes enemies to Donkey Kong in Mario games. Slipknot Darkrai 20:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :What did I say in my previous comment, Darkrai? That's completely irrelevant and non-canon to DK. --Havoc'48 20:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :But Goombas are on Donkey Kong's team in the Story mode of Mario Superstar Baseball. Slipknot Darkrai 20:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Not canon and irrelevant. Really. Doesn't matter, it could go on the MSB article. --Havoc'48 20:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::They are a little relevant to the DK series. Slipknot Darkrai 20:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::A little, not enough to merit an entire article, just put the info on the MSB article. --Havoc'48 20:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Rambi's appearance Hello HR, I was wondering if maybe we could change the poll on the main page to one judging Rambi's new cartoonish look, if not its fine with me! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 12:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not bad. I figure it's time for a poll change anyway. Also, we could use a FA change, got any suggestions? --Havoc'48 14:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::How about Cranky or Tiny? Or better yet how about we set up a poll on a blog listing some of our best articles and have the community decide which one is the best?-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Honestly, I do not like the idea of featuring articles copied right off MarioWiki, but the blog poll sounds good. --Havoc'48 02:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Would you mind if I rewrite both? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 13:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making a new poll. I already voted Decent. Slipknot Darkrai 15:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do Slipknot Darkrai 11:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New Level Template What do you think? (you can remove it once you're done seeing it and if you want me to do any changes let me know, like maybe orange instead of brown or puzzle pieces instead of banana coins?) -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 13:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good, but the dark green does not really fit. Maybe orange? Also you should have both, one banana coin one puzzle piece? --Havoc'48 15:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I added a "Bonus levels" field, by the way. See the updated level articles. --Havoc'48 22:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Finished! Let me know if it needs anymore changes! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 12:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Something's wrong with it. The image is not showing and not all areas are showing. See here: Jungle Hijinxs. --Havoc'48 19:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Nevermind, Carul fixed it. Now it looks good. --Havoc'48 20:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I apologize, I forgot to give it another look over before presenting it to you... Anyway I'll get started on the navbox, again I apologize -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just as long as it's good now. And, yeah, I was thinking more jungle-themed stuff (brown and green wasn't really it...). I'm gonna give a try at one of those fancy infobox overhauls myself. I think our Locations infobox could use an update, I want to try myself. --Havoc'48 20:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also, while looking for images to put in the template, I found two great ones for the level template. How does it look? --Havoc'48 20:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fantastic, also I was hoping to ask you, should I stick with brown and orange for the navbox then, and what about the sprites for the box, which ones should I use? Also good luck with the Locations template -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) (indent reset)Honestly, I think we're over-using the whole "brown yellow & red" thing for the wiki. I know they're the main color, but, DK also has plenty of jungles and forests too. I mean, if that's OK with you. I guess the pics would depend on the navbox, but, we haven't used a few other things too: try looking here? Maybe the balloons or the animal tokens? About the locations template, I just tested to see if I copied the coding right now I'm gonna work on some different color. --Havoc'48 20:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Its ok with me, its just that whenever I think DK I think yellow, brown and red, so how about green? Here's a link to wikipedia's shades of green then you can tell me which ones you like best? Shades of Green -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I typically use this for colors but that's a good link too. I think I got the forest look down in the updated locations template. I think, anyway, or at least close to it. But that's a good link too, it can give us some room to experiment a little. --Havoc'48 20:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Because Because I want another badge and because I want to sucess the wiki. Why? Slipknot Darkrai 16:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Doing that will not help you sucess in wiki and badges are not a good reason to edit.--MegaTron1XD 16:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Why? Can you at least tell me some links that will give me info on these stuff like how you get yours. Slipknot Darkrai 21:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what? Can you put more grammar into that sentence so I can understand that? --Havoc'48 21:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I mean can you give me links that has the info on how many enemies there are in a level, etc. Slipknot Darkrai 21:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I go through the level myself and get all the info myself. Don't be lazy. If you must you can also use YouTube, but you have the game itself so you can just go through the level and count the enemies and such as you go. Darkrai, the DK Wiki does get every piece of info from some random website with such already... --Havoc'48 21:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) OK I'll be sure to check preview. Slipknot Darkrai 21:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) What? I think a little by little article is good enough. Besides, I do that because I don't know how to make tables, etc. I also am going to work on some more stuff on Donkey Kong (Game Boy) article. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 22:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Um, you did not tell anything, really, about gameplay, rather restated the plot of the game. By gameplay I mean "how Diddy and Dixie work together, abilities, changes over DKC2's gameplay, new additions", etc. The article is still a stub. --Havoc'48 22:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I will use my GBA on info on the DKC/DKL series, but I am too busy now. Bye Slipknot Darkrai 21:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Look Like how I made this article? Slipknot Darkrai 20:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :While it's a step in the right direction, the article is not complete. Item counts? --Havoc'48 02:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I am doing the best I can. What items should i mention? Slipknot Darkrai 10:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I added the DK Coin info. Is that good enough? Slipknot Darkrai 10:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC)